Kelabu
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: "Di dunia ini, bukan kau saja yang hidup, bahkan di ruangan itu juga." /HijiGin/ /mendekati shonen-ai, tapi bukan yaoi/


**KELABU**

…

 **Gintama ( Sorachi Hideaki )**

 **Fanfiction by : Chikara Hoshi**

 **Character/pairing: Hijikata Toshiro, Sakata Gintoki**

 **Genre: horror, misteri, (mungkin) romance, humor receh**

 **Warning: OOC, OOT, typo, AU, nyerempet shonen-ai, ya begitu deh wkwk**

…

" _Hei, apakah kau tahu?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Bahwa setiap ruangan itu ada penunggunya,"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Maksudku, di dunia ini tak hanya manusia saja yang menghuni sebuah ruangan."_

" _Maksudmu makhluk halus?"_

" _Ya, bahkan, yang berjalan di jalan raya pun bukan hanya manusia dan hewan saja,"_

" _Be-benarkah?"_

" _Bahkan… di tempat kita duduk ini…"_

" _Lalu bagaimana?"_

" _Guruku pernah berkata, lebih baik jangan ikut campur urusannya, jika ingin selamat,"_

" _Kalau begitu… Ayo pergi dari sini!"_

…

Langitnya mulai menghitam. Tidak, awan tebal kelabu itulah yang membuat langit biru itu tertutup rapat olehnya. Hawa dingin turun ke daratan yang membuat tanah melembab, rumput-rumput mengeluarkan embun di ujungnya walaupun ini siang hari. Padahal musim dingin belum tiba. Tapi jalanan begitu sepi, mungkin orang-orang enggan keluar rumah tetapi lebih memilih di depan perapian mereka. Yah, mungkin.

Tidak bagi orang yang duduk di halte bus itu.

Lelaki yang duduk itu, menatap langit yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Mata kirinya tertutupi dengan rambut putih tebalnya. Mata kanannya hanya sebagian terlihat, tetapi dia terus menatap langit sembari bersenandung tak menentu.

Mungkin dia dianggap gila, dia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang putih yang tipis dan celana panjang hitam. Tapi dari mulutnya sendiri mengeluarkan embun tanda ia kedinginan. Yang benar saja!

Tidak ada seorang pun di jalan itu, bus juga tidak terlihat ada yang datang dari tadi. Laki-laki itu terus bergumam sambil memandang langit.

"Hujan… Hujan…" katanya.

Ujung bibirnya mengembang perlahan.

"He… dia datang,"

…

" _Bagaimana? Kau sudah temukan lokasinya_?"

"Ya, benar sesuai dengan alamat yang kau berikan, Kondo-san. Tapi… apakah tempat baruku tampak kumuh?"

Orang di seberang sana tertawa, laki-laki yang merokok itu sebal sambil menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga.

"Tck, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?"

" _Toshi, ingat, ini hanya tugas sementara. Kau juga tidak mungkin cari berita dari Osaka pulang pergi ke Tokyo kan? Biayanya juga murah kok, kudengar di sana ada gadis cantik jadi tidak usah kuatir! Hahaha!_ "

Dia menghela napas, "Tapi…"

" _Tidak usah tapi-tapian, oh aku harus bekerja lagi, Toshi. Cepatlah bertemu dengan pemilik kontrakan itu, tadi dia sudah kukabari kalau kau sudah tiba,_ " katanya. Setelah itu sambungan telepon diputus. Si lelaki bersurai hitam itu mendecih dan bergumam sebal.

Dia tidak peduli lagi, jadi setelah dia mengecek nomor rumah yang tertera di tembok pagar, dia menuruni anak tangga yang lumayan panjang untuk sampai ke sebuah kontrakan tingkat dua itu. Sesampainya, dia melihat memang ada rumah tingkat dua terbuat dari kayu ( yang tampaknya cukup kuat ) namun terlihat lusuh dimana sisi-sisinya terdapat lumut dan kulitnya mengelupas. Di sebelah kirinya ada bengkel rongsok, dan pria tua botak dan berjanggut putih hanya mengintip dari balik kacamata nya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi –membenarkan mesin air.

" _Otose Snack Bar_ " begitu tulisannya di selembar kain panjang yang digantung di depan pintu geser. Tanpa ragu, dia mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Permisi," ucapnya.

"Selamat datang di Otose Snack! Anda mau minum apa? Aku, Catherine~ siap melayani mu dengan pijatan super –WADUUH!"

Setelah menerima jitakan keras dari seorang nenek-nenek, Catherine –cewek yang bisa dibilang bohai memakai telinga kucing itu- meringis kesakitan.

"Otose-san! Apaan sih?! Gak lihat, aku sedang menarik perhatian pelanggan baru kita!"

"Woi, sadar diri! Yang ada kau akan membuat pelanggan lari dari sini! Toko ini benar-benar digusur jika kau melakukan itu lagi, bodoh!"

Laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan miris. Dia bersumpah ingin tinggal di apartemen dekat kota saja meskipun biayanya menyayat dompetnya dan dirinya.

Nenek itu menyuruh Catherine masuk, "Oh, kau yang akan menyewa kontrakanku bukan?"

Dia mengangguk, "Ya benar, saya Hijikata Toshiro. Apakah Anda menunggu lama, Otose-sama?"

"Panggil saja aku Otose-san. Oh, tidak, tidak apa. Kalau begitu silahkan duduk dulu,"

"Terima kasih."

Otose kembali dengan membawa segelas the dan sebuah kunci.

"Ini silahkan diminum. Dan ini kunci kontrakannya," ujar Otose.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Otose-san..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa,"

Otose duduk de depannya. Hijikata mengambil sebuah amplop dari tasnya, "Ini, saya bayar untuk tiga bulan ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak. Jika ada apa-apa, beri tahu saja. Kalau mau makan, boleh ke sini saja, saya masak makanan yang banyak."

"Anda baik sekali, Otose-san. Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya langsung ke atas. Dan terima kasih tehnya, enak sekali."

Otose tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Ya, tangganya ada di depan sebelah kanan."

Hijikata mengangguk. Dia keluar dan menuju tangga. Dia menggerutu dalam hati, dia masih sebal dengan Kondo, tapi sepertinya tidak masalah setelah Otose bilang makannya tinggal datang saja ke barnya. Mungkin pengeluaran dompetnya tidak terlalu banyak. Biarpun kontrakan lusuh bukan masalah asalkan ia bisa menerbitkan beritanya di koran tiap hari. Harus. Baru setelah itu dia balik ke kantornya di Osaka.

Dia membuka pintu geser yang dikunci. Kontrakan ini masih bergaya Jepang kuno. Terlihat dari depanpun masih pakai kayu semua.

"Aku masuk…" bisiknya. Hijikata melihat isi kontrakan itu. Ruang tamu kecil, dilengkapi meja dan tikar. Di kanan ada kamar mandi, dan lorong kecil untuk dapur. Di kiri, ia melihat ada pintu geser lagi. Itu pasti kamarnya.

 _Sreg!_

Terkejutnya Hijikata, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya, berambut putih dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam dia sambil membaca JUMP. Dia menatap Hijikata dengan sebal.

"Oi, siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Harusnya aku yang tanya itu! Siapa kau… dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar kontrakanku?!" balas Hijikata.

"Aku yang lebih dulu tinggal di kontrakan ini. Dan kau bisa lihat, aku sedang baca JUMP. Ah, si nenek itu tidak pernah bilang kalau ada yang akan tinggal di sini lagi."

Hijikata entah kenapa merasa kesal dengan orang di depannya itu. Dia seenaknya mengupil sambil tiduran, seolah tidak peduli keberadaannya.

 _Otose-san, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada yang ngontrak selain aku!_

Bergegas, dia meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ya, pergilah! Jangan balik lagi!" seru si rambut putih.

"Heh, aku tidak akan pergi, sialan!" balas Hijikata.

 _Aku benar-benar harus bicarakan ini pada Otose-san!_

Dengan cepat Hijikata menuruni anak tangga, dan menemukan Otose sedang menyapu halaman depan.

"Otose-san!"

"Ohh, Hijikata. Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah? Pintu kamarnya tak bisa terbuka?"

"Bu-bukan itu. Sebelumnya, Anda tidak pernah bilang, apakah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu mengontrak?"

Otose kebingungan, "Apa? Orang lain? Tidak, tidak ada. Sungguh baru tahun ini ada yang mengontrak kontrakanku. Itu hanya kau, Nak."

"A-apa? Lalu itu… tadi… siapa laki-laki berambut putih menyebalkan di kamar? Dia sangat tidak sopan," kata Hijikata.

Otose semakin tidak mengerti, "Laki-laki? Tidak tahu. Benar, tidak ada orang lain di sana."

"Eh?"

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

Hai hai~ akhirnya Hoshi balik lagi setelah sekian lama~ /siapa yang peduli/

Baiklah, author tidak bertanggung jawab ini, hadir dengan fanfik baru yang tanpa dosa meninggalkan fanfik fandom Gintama lainnya yang belom kelar dan tidak terselesaikan. Hish… jangan tiru ya.

Saya menyempatkan diri bikin fanfik 'yang lagi-lagi' multi chapter (moga-moga cepet kelar) dengan pairing HijiGin ( ini anak kesambet karena di klub gambarnya kebanyakan ceweknya fujoshi wkwk )

Oke, sedikit bocoran, di fanfik ini gak bakalan ada yang anu-anu kok. Apaan anu-anu? Ya gitu… anu… stop plis stop. Yah, sebenarnya juga dapat ide ini karena belakangan ini Hoshi sering ngeliat yang 'enggak-enggak' /berhentilah memasukkan kata yang bikin ambigu/ … dan itu semua bikin psikis authornya terganggu. Kecelakaan… darah….penampakan… dan…apa lagi ya?

Oke, semoga suka ya dengan cerita kali ini. Tunggu kelanjutannya jika ingin tahu, sebab Hoshi masih nunggu liburan akhir semester buat bisa bikin fanfik lagi.

Bye bye~


End file.
